witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Sword of Destiny
Miecz przeznaczenia (English: The Sword of Destiny) is the second book in Andrzej Sapkowski's Witcher series in terms of internal chronology, although the original Polish edition was published in 1992, before The Last Wish (but after the Wiedźmin short story collection made obsolete by The Last Wish). Some of the individual short stories were first published in the Fantastyka magazine. The book has been translated into Czech, Russian, Lithuanian, German, Italian, Spanish, Bulgarian, Serbian, French and Finnish. It has not been translated into English and there are no plans to do so to date. The publisher of the English edition of the Witcher books decided to skip Miecz przeznaczenia and publish Blood of Elves (the first novel in the Witcher saga) directly after The Last Wish, even though the short stories in this collection take place earlier and introduce some of the characters that become major characters in the novels. Stories included * Granica możliwości (The Bounds of Reason) * Okruch lodu (A Shard of Ice) * Wieczny ogień (Eternal Fire) * Trochę poświęcenia (A Little Sacrifice) * Miecz przeznaczenia (The Sword of Destiny) * Coś więcej (Something More) Translations * Czech: Zaklínač II - Meč osudu (Leonardo, 2000) * Finnish: Kohtalon Miekka, translated by Tapani Kärkkäinen (WSOY, 2011) * French: L'épée de la providence (2008) * German: Das Schwert der Vorsehung (Heyne Verlag, 1998) * Italian: La spada del destino (Nord, 2011) * Lithuanian: Likimo kalavijas (Eridanas, 2005) * Polish: Miecz przeznaczenia (SuperNOWA, 1993) * Russian: Меч Предназначения, translated by Yevgeny Vaysbrot (АСТ, 1996) * Spanish: La espada del destino, translated by Jose María Faraldo (Bibliópolis fantástica, 2003) Audio versions There are two audio versions of Miecz przeznaczenia avalible in Polish. Classic audiobook, lasting about 13 hours and read by Roch Siemianowski, was released by superNOWA (Polish publisher of Sapkowski’s works) in 1990s. In 2011, after huge success of audio play based on Sapkowski’s Narrenturm, Fonopolis and audioteka.pl released audio plays based on The Last Wish and Miecz przeznaczenia. Miecz przeznaczenia, lasting about 15 hours, was voiced by 49 actors, including Krzysztof Banaszyk (Vernon Roche in Assassins of Kings) as Geralt, Anna Dereszowska as Yennefer, Sławimir Pacek (minor characters in video games) as Dandelion, Joanna Pach (minor characters in video games) as Ciri, Wiktor Zborowski (famous Polish actor) as Istredd and Krzysztof Gosztyła as narrator. Samples from all short stories can be found on audioteka.pl’s site. Notes * Information in this wiki has been gleaned from the French edition: ISBN 978-2-35294-132-3 Gallery Image:Okładka miecz przeznaczenia.jpg|First Polish edition Image:Okładka miecz przeznaczenia2.jpg|Second Polish edition, cover with Geralt and Ciri Image:Miecz Przeznaczenia 2010.jpg|Fourth softcover edition, designed along with CD Projekt Image:Miecz1.jpg|Polish cover of audiobook/audio play Image:Miecz przeznaczenia audio2.jpg|Polish cover of audiobook/audio play Image:Veshteryt-mech-na-sydbata-andzhej-sapkovski.jpg|Bulgarian edition Image:Zaklinac 2.jpg|Czech edition Image:L'Epee de la Providence 2008.jpg|French edition - Bragalone Image:Espadadestino_gr.jpg|Spanish edition - Bibliopolis Image:SchwertVorsehungDtp.jpg|Second German edition - dtv Image:Lithuanian SoD.jpg|Lithuanuian edition - 1997 Image:Laspadadeldestinocover.jpg|Italian edition - Nord MacSudbine.jpg|Serbian edition cs:Meč osudu - rok vydání 2000 de:Das Schwert der Vorsehung el:Το σπαθί του πεπρωμένου es:La Espada del Destino fr:L'Epée de la Providence it:La Spada del Destino lt:Likimo Kalavijas pl:Miecz przeznaczenia ru:Меч предназначения sv:Ödets svärd Category:Short story collections